Tetris
Tetris is a series of video games originally designed and programmed by Alexey Pajitnov in the Soviet Union in 1984. Since they're all puzzle games, most of them don't have any kind of storyline, so it might not make much sense to consider it a series as a whole, as every episode is not connected to each other; also it's difficult to consider the Tetris series linking to other series if its not a direct crossover (like Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey, being part of both the Tetris and the Mickey Mouse series), because even if characters from another series appear in a Tetris game, how do they really interact with it? Tetris is actually a sub-series of the Tris series, but being much more popular than it, because it only has three episodes that are not "Tetris" and because many people actually consider the other Tris games part of the Tetris series, all link pages on this wiki refer to Tetris instead of Tris. Video games Many Tetris games have been released in the years, and its difficult to say which is a new game, wich is a remake, and wich is a port of the same game, as most of them are basically the same game with minor changes or extra modes. Here we listed a total of 82 releases: *''Tetris'' (6 june 1984), IBM PC. *''TETЯIS: The Soviet Mind Game'' (1988), NES by Tengen. *''Vs. Tetris'' (1988), Arcade version of TETЯIS by Tengen. *''Tetris'' (1988), Arcade by Sega. *''Tetris'' (1988), NES by Nintendo. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup'' (november 1988). *''Tetris'' (14 june 1989), Game Boy. *''Super Tetris'' (1991), PC. *''Super Tetris 2 + Bombliss'' (1991), Famicom. *''Tetris Classic'' (june 1992), DOS. *''Tetris Flash'' (21 september 1993), Famicom/NES. Known outside Japan as Tetris 2. *''Tetris Battle Gaiden'' (24 december 1993), Super Famicom. *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (december 1994), SNES. *''Super Tetris 3'' (16 december 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''V-Tetris'' (25 august 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Tetris Blast'' (1 january 1996), Game Boy. *''Tetris Plus'' (1996), Arcade. Later released on Game Boy, PlayStation and Sega Saturn. *''Tetris S'' (1996), Sega Saturn. *''Tetris Jr.'' (1996), LCD game. *''3D Tetris'' (22 march 1996), Virtual Boy. *''Tetris Attack'' (august 1996), SNES, Game Boy. Actually a remake of Panel de Pon with Yoshi themes. *''Tetris Plus 2'' (1997), Arcade. *''Tetrisphere'' (11 august 1997), Nintendo 64. *''Tetris: The Grand Master'' (august 1998), Arcade. *''Tetris DX'' (21 october 1998), Game Boy Color. *''Tetris 64'' (13 november 1998), Nintendo 64. *''Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey'' (20 november 1998), Nintendo 64. Known outside Japan as Magical Tetris Challenge. Also released on PlayStation and Game Boy Color. *''Tetris 4D'' (23 december 1998), DreamCast. *''The Next Tetris'' (07 january 1999), PC. *''Kids Tetris'' (1999), PC. *''The New Tetris'' (31 july 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Tetris The Absolute The Grand Master 2'' (2000), Arcade. *''Tetris The Absolute The Grand Master 2 PLUS'' (2000), Arcade. *''Shockwave Tetris'' (20 april 2000), Online. *''SuperLite 1500 Series: The Tetris'' (19 july 2000), PlayStation. *''Tetris With Cardcaptor Sakura: Eternal Heart'' (10 august 2000), PlayStation. *''Sega Tetris'' (23 november 2000), Arcade, DreamCast. *''Nintendo Mini Classics: Tetris'' (30 november 2000), Game & Watch Mini Classics. Remake of Tetris for the Game Boy, it's the only Mini Classic game to be based on a Game Boy title instead of a Game & Watch game. *''The Next Tetris: Online Edition'' (15 december 2000), DreamCast. *''Tetris Worlds'' (05 september 2001), PC, Game Boy Advance. Later released on PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox. *''Tetris Kiwamemichi'' (2002), Arcade. Later released on PlayStation 2. *''Tetris'' (18 march 2002), WonderSwan Color. *''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' (21 march 200), Pokémon Mini. Known as Pokémon Tetris in Europe. *''Tetris Blue'' (3 june 2002), mobile phone. *''Tetris Red'' (3 june 2002), mobile phone. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars & Tetris Worlds'' (2003), Xbox. *''Minna no Soft Series: Tetris Advance'' (28 december 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Lighted Tetris'' (2004), LCD game. *''Tetris: Tournament for Prizes!'' (4 february 2004), mobile phone. *''Tetris Deluxe'' (12 march 2004), mobile phone. *''PlayTV Arcade Legends: Tetris'' (30 july 2004), Plug-N-Play. Remake of TETЯIS by Tengen. *''Tetris Elements'' (24 october 2004), PC. *''Big Screen Tetris'' (2005), LCD game. A new version of Lighted Tetris. *''Tetris: The Grand Master 3 - Terror-Instinct'' (march 2005), Arcade. *''Tetris: The Grand Master ACE'' (10 december 2005), Xbox 360. *''Tetris Black'' (2006), Mobile phone. *''Tetris'' (2006), Blackberry. *''Tetris DS'' (20 march 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Tetris Mania'' (24 august 2006), mobile phone. *''Tetris'' (september 2006), iPod. *''Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.28 Tetris Collection'' (28 september 2006), PlayStation 2. *''PlayTV Arcade Legends: Family Tetris'' (october 2006), Plug-N-Play. *''Tetris Green'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Tetris Crystal'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Tetris Zone'' (22 february 2007), Windows. *''Tetris Evolution'' (19 march 2007), Xbox 360. *''Tetris Splash'' (03 october 2007), Xbox LIVE Arcade. *''Tetris Friends'' (2008), Online. *''Tetris Missions 2008'' (2008), Mobile phone. *''Tetris Blockout'' (1 march 2008), mobile phone. *''Tetris POP'' (8 september 2008), mobile phone. *''Tetris Party'' (14 october 2008), WiiWare. *''Tetris 360°'' (2009), LCD game. *''Tetris'' (1 october 2009), PSP Go. *''Tetris Revolution'' (november 2009), mobile phone. *''Tetris Dekaris'' (dicember 2009), Arcade. *''Amagami Tetris'' (december 2009), Windows. Crossover with the Amagami series. *''Tetris Time'' (2010), LCD game. *''Tetris Party Deluxe'' (september 2010), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Tetris Party Live'' (22 november 2010), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Tetris'' (5 january 2011), PS3 PlayStation Network. *''Tetris Axis'' (2 october 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Board Games Two Tetris board games have been released: *''Tetris Tower 3D'' (2004). *''Tetris Link'' (2011). *''Tetris Cube'' (2009). Merchandise Not many official Tetris items have been released. These are: *''Game Center Bank 3 Minute Tetris'' (2008). A moneybox shaped like an arcade cabinet that plays a Tetris game every time a coin is inserted. *''Tetris 25th Anniversary'' (2009). T-shirts, caps and other items celebrating the game's 25th anniversary. *''Tetris Gems'' (2010). Actual valuable pendants, earrings and rings shaped like Tetrominos. Links to other series Note: aside from direct crossover, we count type 1 links when Tetrominos appear as real elements in other series, or when characters from other series directly interact with the tetrominos within a Tetris game; if a Tetris game simply has a theme from another series, it is counted as a type 2 link, considering those themes just images of a fictional series within the Tetris game. |- | ||'Mario'||1988||[[Mario X Tetris|Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser make an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||'Donkey Kong'||1988||[[Donkey Kong X Tetris|Donkey Kong makes an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||'Zelda'||1988||[[Tetris X Zelda|Link makes an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||'Metroid'||1988||[[Metroid X Tetris|Samus makes an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||'Kid Icarus'||1988||[[Kid Icarus X Tetris|Pit makes an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||''Nintendo World Cup|| ||[[Nintendo World Cup X Tetris|''Nintendo World Cup and Tetris have been released in the same cartdrige in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup]]||3 |- | ||''Flash Point||1989||[[Flash Point X Tetris|''Flash Point is a clone of Tetris; they were released together in Sega Tetris Arcade in Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.28 Tetris Collection.]]||3 |- | ||''Bloxeed||1989||[[Bloxeed X Tetris|''Bloxeed is a clone of Tetris; they were released together in Sega Tetris Arcade in Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.28 Tetris Collection.]]||3 |- | ||'Block Out'|| ||''Tetris Block Out'' is a crossover beteen the two series.||1 |- | ||'Captain N'|| ||[[Captain N X Tetris|In the Captain N episode "The Trouble With Tetris", the titular character finds himself in the Tetris World.]]||1 |- | ||''Panel de Pon|| ||[[Panel de Pon X Tetris|''Tetris Attack is a remake of Panel de Pon.]]||3 |- | ||'Yoshi'|| ||''Tetris Attack'' is a Yoshi themed game.||1 |- | ||'Mickey Mouse'|| ||''Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||'CardCaptor Sakura'|| ||''Tetris With Cardcaptor Sakura: Eternal Heart'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||'Pokémon'|| ||''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||''Star Wars||2003||[[Star Wars X Tetris|The game ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars has been released in compilation with Tetris Worlds.]]||3 |- | ||'Gyromite'|| ||[[Gyromite X Tetris|Pofessor Hector from Gyromite appears in Tetris DS to give instructions to the player.]]||1 |- | ||[[Baloon]]|| ||[[Baloon X Tetris|Touch Mode of Tetris DS has a Baloon Fight theme.]]||2 |- | ||Ice Climber|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Ice Climber.]]||2 |- | ||[[Excitebike]]|| ||[[Excitebike X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Excitebike.]]||2 |- | ||Devil World|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Devil World.]]||2 |- | ||Urban Champion|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Urban Champion.]]||2 |- | ||Duck Hunt|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Duck Hunt.]]||2 |- | ||''Sim|| ||[[Sim X Tetris|''The Sims Carnival: SnapCity includes gameplay elements from Tetris.]]||3 |- | ||''Super Smash Bros.|| ||[[Super Smash Bros. X Tetris|Musics from ''Tetris are featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]]||3 |- | ||[[Bomberman]]|| ||[[Bomberman X Tetris|A bomberman sprite is featured in the Shadow Mode of Tetris Party.]]||2 |- | ||'Amagami'|| ||''Amagami Tetris'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||Poker Night at the Inventory|| ||[[Poker night at the Inventory X Tetris|In Poker Night at the Inventory, Tycho talks about Tetris Attack.]]||1 Category:Sub-series